yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Serizawa
Let me tell you a little story...Pay Close attettion Now! -Allen-Walker-dgray-man-35664063-500-281.gif First Name Jackie 'Last Name' Serizawa 'IMVU Name' Jinzoningenju 'Nicknames' Abyss 'Age' 16 'Gender' (Male) 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 165 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' After being mentaly and pshyical abused by his father Jackie doesnt let anyone in, he pushes them away and likes to be alone or with his brother the only one he lets in and talks to. Jakcie cares deeply for his brother and would do anything to help him it's kind of a weakness for him. 'Now when he holds the hood Jackie's personality becomes more cocky and confient inhimself he still dosnt like to be around people and still cares for people for the most part.' '-Recent- After his fight with Kodi Jackie has seen the world in an new light, seeing he cant reason with Evil with words he knows he must speak it with action seeing that he couldnt get through to Kodi by words but with fist. With this He's became much colder and has created an Divsion to help clense the world of the hate because in order to rid hate one must first Embrace it!' Apperance Allen-Walker-image-allen-walker-36733530-500-281.gif After the Reaper changed him into the Abyss Jackie new fit was an dark black pants that seem ''''to be able to withstand Jackie's instense heat and smoke along with an yellow and dark pellet whihc staps around his upper body, barley showing any skin as for his face his whole mouth is covered by an yellow and black mask which has holes that allow Jackie to push out smoke though the mouth piece as his his upper face is covered with an Hoddy. Hs arms are strapped with an arm bands that holds his Yo Yo's in the wirst holding as Jakcie is allowed to shoot out hIs Yo Yos at will.This Armor also procets Jackie from damage seeing thanks to the Reaper Jackie can take mulit gunshots and still be able to move seeing this Armor is blessed with the Roaring Lion blood.'' -Recent- After Jackie fought Kodi and took Jaguars Oni he took on an New Appear he now wears an long, dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. The red clouds represent the rain of blood that will fall in the coming war, and were seen as a symbol of justice by its original members. Underneath is the same as when he didnt have the cloak. 'Clan & Rank' Please... High school grade Sophomore 'What district do you live in?' 1''' '''Relationship Not Looking 'Occupation' Student 'Fighting Style' Trickster // Long Range Grappling: Jackie tends to toy with his opponents, initially pretending to be much weaker than he actually is. Once his opponent belittles him, Jackie then shows his true strength. Though he is quite strong physically, mainly attacks from a long range to compensate, making him effective against close to mid-range fighters. He binds opponents with his Yo-Yos, so they will be unable to properly fight back. This style is a Hybrid style of Drunken fist and Jeet Kun do, making the ultimate unpredictablity. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time unless trained properly.Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. This style even takes the form of Jeet Kun do's ' Be like water method.' Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water, "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. That water can flow, or it can crash. Be water my friend". Lee’s theory behind this is rather simple, you must be able to function in any scenario you are thrown into and you should react accordingly. You should know when to speed up or slow down, when to expand and when to contract, when to remain flowing and when to crash. It is the awareness that both life and fighting can be shapeless and ever changing that allows one to be able to adapt to those changes instantaneously and bring forth the appropriate solution. Lee didn’t believe in "styles" and felt that everyone and every situation is different, not everyone fits into a mould, we must remain flexible in order obtain new knowledge and victory in both life and combat. We must never become stagnant in the mind or method always evolving and moving towards improving ourselves. With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. 'Weapons/Abilities' ''The Hood The hood is one of the first artifcats the Reaper bestowed upon jackie as a gift of kinship. It gives him the ability of smoke manipulation and the varibles that come with it. He could shape and manipulate smoke, collection of airborne solid and liquid particulates and gases emitted when a material undergoes combustion or pyrolysis, together with the quantity of air that is entrained or otherwise mixed into the mass. It is commonly an unwanted by-product of fires, with smoke inhalation being the primary cause of death in victims of indoor fires. The smoke kills by a combination of thermal damage, poisoning and pulmonary irritation caused by carbon monoxide, hydrogen cyanide and other combustion products. Also able to manipulate the smoke in their lungs in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of smoke. These shapes can include bursts of smoke, streams of smoke at the enemy to make the enemy suffocate, spheres made of smoke to blind their enemies, even a mist of it from the mouth. The user can erase the oxygen from surrounding environment causing respiring organism to choke and even go into cardiac arrest, can create, control and otherwise manipulate anything that is gaseous, a phase of matter characterized by relatively low density, high fluidity/no definite shape, and lack of rigidity. Gas is very compressible but tends to expand indefinitely, and it fills any container. A small change in temperature or pressure produces a substantial change in its volume. Jackie can channel the tempreature in his body to realse smoke, he can use this in multi ways he could use this to blind his enemy's in a sufcating fog, thanks to the blood of the roaring lion Jackie could use his smoke to realse Carbon Monxide and cyanide. Allen-Walker-allen-walker-16160143-700-570.jpg Jackie could also incrase a width of a smoke so if he so someone smoking a cig he could increase how much they inhale or possiable make the fire of the cig increase. Also He suddenly gains the capacity to shoot smoke out of his hands, or even turn into smoke and travel quickly around the city through the use of air. But Jackie dosnt know his full power of it.' He can propel himself upwards if need be, igniting gases after absorbing the oxygen to create heated smoke. Now Jackie is able to pulse out the smoke from his body creating a barrier where he could easily dispell incoming attacks towards him sending them back eitherway he chooses.He can create, shape and manipulate vapor, a gas phase at a temperature where the same substance can also exist in the liquid or solid state, below the critical temperature of the substance. Jackie can generate, create, emit or otherwise produce poison/poisonous substance and somehow inflict the victim. allen-allen-walker-29027640-2560-1810.jpg For the sake of clarity: poison, toxin and venom are terms for any substance that injures the health or destroys life when absorbed into the system: poison is the general word, toxin is a poison produced by an organism (plant, fungus, animal); it is especially used in medicine in reference to disease-causing bacterial secretions, venom is especially used of the poisons secreted by certain animals, usually injected by bite or sting. But during his training Jackie has learned a bit of Wind and Air Manipulation. Seeing his training with the Reaper Jackie has skillful learned how to control air and Wind on his own but is limited, with it he can create, shape and manipulate air, common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. This also helps him in battle seeing he has great senses due to the change of wind or air he has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. With this he has a tremendous lung capacity and/or ability to use the oxygen very effectively enabling them to hold their breath for extended periods of time while staying active. This may also include birdlike lungs that allow the user to keep their lungs constantly filled with fresh air. tumblr_n5qn7fEbg71qe3ciho1_500.gif *'Divine Beam': A move where Jackie reserves from localized air pressure, that means that when he pull in, the air around him becomes "thin". This in itself is an attack because it makes it difficult to breathe. It also suffocates the ability for natural fire to exist, as it feeds on oxygen. In this way Jackie can also be able to smother fires out slowly by drawing the air pressure out of the air and absorbing localized oxygen. By affecting the localized air pressure, Jackie also be able to make any container not containing a void pop after a certain limit, which would take quite a bit of effort. But once the air pressure drops so much, the air inside of a contained object will be pulled from said object to disperse, as when one place becomes devoid of air or thin of it, a highly abundant source will thin itself to level out the area. Also the oxgen is stored inside of the body through excess hemoglobin in the pleural space outside the lungs and in the lung tissue itself. The blast itself can either impact as a concussive blast or a burn. Thanks to his training Jackie is now able to pulse the atacks out. This blast contianing jackie's lifeforce energy from the reaper, if absorbed the user will decay in two post. (Due to his training Jackie coudl now use his smoke to hold his Hell raiser in one place as he could now throw them at his enemies) 173993-254856_8042_allen_walker.jpg Stardust Striver A move where Jackie channels all the wind and air inside his legs and lifts it up and sends a furious strike through his boot and towards his foe. With his abitly he can generahis te, shape and manipulate pressure, application of continuous force by one body on another that it is touching, or the exertion of force upon a surface by an object, fluid, etc., in contact with it. Sending this wave of wind towards his foe it could if enough enegry is placed it in it can place great damage towards his enemy as it could feel as if they where hit by an Train or worse. New_Dempsey_Roll_Explodes.png|How he starts dempsey-roll-o.gif RKO.jpg|How he finishes The Flying Ace: This move is more of an counter once an person would throw any type of punch towards Jackie, The Roarion Lion would quickly get in an boxing stance and attempt to throw his arm under his foe's brining up his arm lightly to block his foe's punch from making it to him but keeping his fit going aiming to send a shocking blow to the lower bridge of his foe's nose. If this was hit not only would his foe suffer from an broken nose but would be left stunned, if so Jakcie will then get into an ducking postion going his foe's arm as he would also close the gap between him and his foe as he then would attempt to send a furry of two punches to his opponent lower jaw hitting the core points if this hit his opponent would suffer from an broken jaw as this would contine Jackie would look to be seeming to throw another punch but this was to get in his opponent mind as he would then leap about a foot or two aiming to grab the neck of his foe and slamming him hard agansit the floor as he would finish the combo saying. "THE GOOD OL OJ SIMPSON" Scarlet Combustion The user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. Depending on the amount of force the user puts into this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the user will be deflected, no matter the size, power or mass. It can also be used to repel flames caught on the user's body, can be used on a larger scale for massive destruction. A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in an enormous explosion. 500px-ShinraTensei.png ' Yo-Yos''' (Devil Yo-Yos):' '''Jackie yo-yos are not mere toys, as they actually respond to his energy. . When the opponent is hit, it appears that they are being shocked with electrical surges. He can manipulate the strings, curving them, and wrapping them around the opponent. He seems to take a huge liking to lifting them up to extremely high places up in the air, and then making them come crashing down. Jackie yo-yos are powerful enough to smash through tall, thick rock structures. His strings are also un cutable or breakable The Guantlet The Gauntlet bares as striking resemblance to wordly Automail. "Automail" is the common term for automotive armored prostheses. Originally devised as a sort of motorized battle armor auto mail eventually became advanced enough to double as prosthetic body parts for amputees desiring something more tumblr_m2r47dOOVQ1qj2qhwo1_r1_500.gif versatile than normal prosthetic limbs. Linked directly to the nervous system, an automail prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source, and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside. Automail limbs are generally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain automails to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. tumblr_m524zsQrf01qi9zwso1_500.gif In Jackies case, the gauntlet he secured from the tomb of Ra recently, takes and abides by only the shape and form of standard automails i.e the gauntlet reacting to this generations aspects and molding itself as such. The difference that should be noted is that while it’s DESINGED like modern automail Jackies arm is not composed of the same material. Being an artifact that only works and reacts to his bloodline, the arm is of mystical origin allowing it to ignore the properties and weaknesses of regular metals such as rust, conductivity, and temperature changes UNLESS Jackie purposely alters these factors himself. The only time it failed to this standard was when Jackie was unsure of it’s properties and had little faith, but no more.The metal is not of earthly origin’s but is gold in coloration, and appears as a gold automail arm when he reveals it. Referred to as “Soul Metal” by Jackie, the arm’s properties react in the same mannor jackies biological arm would as such when jackie’s body disperses into smoke, the gauntlet itself shall do the same in response, since it’s molecular properties are the same as jackie’s via his lineage. The arm is also able to form into any weapon that Jackie wishes due to him not having any flesh under the gulant. tumblr_mpcai3RrAw1r92q67o1_500.gif This is possible thanks to the metal’s mystical origin, one could say it’s molecular state is only unstable to outside temperament. Jackie however can keep the arm a solid, or condense it to it’s gassy and smokey state just as he can the rest of his body. He can also discharged heated smoke from the hollow of the arm, creating a vaccum gust of heated air to melt objects and even human skin along with low grade metals like iron or aluminum, while yes it can increase via the amount of energy, it will tire Jackie quickly if he outputs above his own capacity. tumblr_lmmpnfb90M1qzj0r9o1_500.gif The arm can also emit scalely like slots that open up, allowing Jackie to discharge smoke opposite from the front of him, to allow for rocket like punches or even pseudo (false) flight. In short: the gauntlet is a versatile tool and is as durable as jackies will over it. After his fight with Kodi Jackie learned about how he could take Oni's with his artifact. I Stand Alone...You hear me? gray-man-allen-walker-big.gif 'Background' '''It all started with an bang once Jackie mother died it took an toll on him and his family, all he had was his brother Jupiter and his sister Jen. They protected each other but during his time growing up he felt bad for his brother being the outcast of the family because he gainned the thrid eye of Anubuis which was Taboo, While Jackie and Jen was praised not being born with the darkness in his heart. The Irony is Jackie feels that he was born with the anger in his heart, the world sickens him just how selfish the people are he believed in one of the great Enlightments speakers "Thomas Hobbs" Everyone is born evil and greedy and that they needed an strong central goverment to control them, As he made it to the city his thoughts soon changed about the world meeting Connor and others made him thought the world had hope but after his fight with Kodi he has deicded that the only way to remove the hate is to Embrace it. tumblr_n9yn5loLvl1twippyo7_500.gif ' '-Ark 20- Jackie has now consuemed Amit once his follower and now his lunch, after eating the Lion's heart Jackie had lost his transformation but has gainned all the knowledge Amit knew which would help him on his journey. Due to eating the heart Jackie had gainned no transformation but his powers are still the same and he's gains his power due his arifacts. One bright side of it is Jackie still has his nose to track people or something along with his him seeing in the dark.' 'Peak human' Peak Human Durability: Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. Peak Human Strength: Users are capable of lifting many times ones own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing above a 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing around 1130kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. It may be said that the user has the strength of 10 average men. 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Shenpaku Federation Category:3rd Gen Category:Serizawa Family